


How To Love Me

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: How To Treat Me Universe [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M, Gen, Language, Smut, age difference (but legal), negative self image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The morning after their nighttime activities finds time for our newfound lovers. But now they have more time to play.





	How To Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to How To Treat Me. I couldn’t focus on anything else because this wouldn’t leave my head. Same warnings as before. Feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Please blame JDM for the Daddy!kink and general lusty feels.

    Soft wet kisses swept across my neck as a warm arm wrapped around my stomach. I whimper as the lips move up nibbling at my earlobe. “Good morning Princess,” John’s warm voice helps me rouse fully from my sleep. I turn as he’s propped up on his elbow, the hand on my stomach slipping under the line of my panties.

   “What are you doing?” You whisper harshly. “Someone is going to know.”

   “No they won’t,” his fingers slip between my folds playfully teasing my clit. “Everyone already left for the lake. I told them to let you sleep because you were up due to the storm. I told ‘em I’d drive you down later since I’m going fishing with Bobby.”

    “Mmm, you sneaky little devil,” I pump my hips in time with his fingers as his thumb teasingly circles my clit. My dreams had been filled with him and waking up with him was just as wonderful. “So, you want to play Daddy?”

    His fingers increased pulling moans from me, “Actually I thought I’d make you some breakfast after I’ve had mine.” His hand pulls away just as the warmth had begun to spread and I watch as he sucks his fingers into his mouth licking off the slick from where he’d just fingered me. “Hmm guess my breakfast is ready.”

    I chuckle as he kisses me pulling me over on my back. He slides his hands under my tank top pulling it up, “You sure you want me naked?” I know we’ve had sex but allowing him to see me completely naked makes me nervous.

    He stops pushing my shirt up and pulls back, “Of course I do Princess. I want to see all of you.”

    I sat up wrapping my arms around his neck and kiss him hard allowing his tongue to swipe into my mouth. I let go and pull my shirt off as he groans his hands moving to my breasts as he squeezes them. He leans forward flicking his tongue over each nipple. “Hurry, don’t want your breakfast to get cold do you, Daddy?”

    “Little girl, you’re going to kill me,” John continues to lavish my breasts with kisses before sucking at one that makes me nearly come off the bed. My nipples are sensitive and having them in someone’s mouth is one of my favorite things. He finally moves away kissing down my stomach placing kisses along the stretchmarks, “Just beautiful.” He finally moves his hands up and with a single pull my shorts and panties are gone and I’m laying completely naked in front of John Winchester, a man old enough to be my father, and I’ve never felt more alive. He sits back on his knees his eyes roaming my body, “Goddamn Princess. You have to be the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen. I bet you taste just as sweet don’t you?”

   “Why don’t you find out, John?”

   “Oh, don’t worry I’m going to,” and his hands grasps my knees pulling my legs apart. “God, you are fucking glistening baby. You want me bad don’t you?”

    “Uh huh,” I nod biting my lip as he leans down pressing soft kisses up my thigh which gives me an idea. “John?” He looks up his mouth hovering over my now dripping core. “Will you mark me as yours? I mean like a love bite?” I’m not really sure what you call them but I know I want a mark I can see that reminds me of last night and today.

   “You sure Princess, because I got, to be honest, I’d fucking love that,” I nod and he quickly latches his mouth to my inner thigh biting and sucking at the spot. It’s hot and just seeing him between my legs so close to my pussy makes me want to burst. If I die I’ll be fine with it because this is the best way to go. After minutes he pulls away and on my thigh rests a mark the size of his mouth puffy and red. It’ll bruise perfectly. “Now where was I?” He kisses back up my thigh and pulls back before licking a stripe up my pussy. I nearly come off the bed at the feeling of the wet heat from his tongue. He licks twice more while his nose brushes against my clit. He pulls back and his fingers slide back in slowly working themselves in and out slowly. “Come on Princess let me hear you. We don’t have to be quiet now.” His tongue wraps around my clit then and I’m lost the orgasm coming out of nowhere. I’m screaming and bucking against his mouth while his fingers pump in and out of me. My hands are grasping the sheets so tight that they hurt. He slowly works me down removing his fingers and licking once more into my pussy. “Sweet as fucking pie! You want to taste yourself, baby?”

     “Yes, Daddy,” he holds his hand up glistening with my orgasm and I suck his fingers into my mouth. Yet again another thing I’ve never done or been into but apparently being with John throws all my rules out the window. John pulls me up into a kiss as he grinds his hips into mine. It’s only now I realize he’s naked and his cock is hard pressed against my core. “Oh, please fuck me, John. Please.”

      “I planned on it Princess but I love hearing you beg for it,” he moves his hand down taking himself in hand running the head of his cock through my lips coating it in my slick. “Like I said Baby, be as loud as you want. I certainly won’t mind.” He presses into me and he’s thick and I gasp as he bottoms out our hips pressed together. He kisses me then slow and sweet.

      “You can move baby,” I offer with a slight thrust of my hips that pulls a moan out of him. I’m stretched around him but he feels different than last night when he took me from behind. “Please move baby.”

      He pulls out and pushes back in with a single move and I wrap my legs around his hips urging him on as he begins a slow pace. As his cock moves in and out it hits every place perfectly and when he shifts he hit’s my g-spot perfectly eliciting a cry. The pace is picking up and although no words are being spoken the room is anything but silent. For as long as I live the little grunts and groans spilling from John’s lips will stay with me as long as I live. I push my hand up tangling it in his hair and pull him down. Our tongues meet as I undulate under him meeting his thrust with my own.

    John pulls back, “You ready for Daddy to cum, Princess?”

    “I need it. Come on Daddy. Fuck me good!” I bite his lip as he growls when his hands force my arms above my head. He locks my wrists together in one hand while the other grips my hip tightly.  I smile now because by the time he’s finished both of my hips will hold the bruises from his fingers while he’s fucked me. More marks to make me remember that dreams do come true.  

     “Don’t cum until I tell you,” he orders as he pulls out of me before slamming back in and I scream at the force. With my arms above me, I’m locked into place as John pounds into me at a relentless pace. I know I’ll be sore and I don’t care as I moan and whimper with each thrust and scream as he takes my left nipple into his mouth sharing the same attention he did to the right one earlier. It’s all too much and I feel another orgasm creeping up and I try to concentrate on holding off but I’ve never tried to stop myself. John’s voice pulls me from my thoughts just as quickly, his voice deeper, and sweat clings to his skin, “You’re so close, baby. Just hang on, Daddy goes first.”

    “Yes, Daddy!” I gasp. “I’m all yours. I’m all yours.” I continue like a mantra as John’s hips begin stuttering losing his rhythm. “I know you’re close Daddy. Cum in me like last night, remind me who I belong to.” A part of me thinks I should be ashamed of myself but the other part whose brains are currently being fucked out by John Winchester doesn’t care.

    John slows and placing a kiss on my lips before he begins a sharp thrust, “Yes,” thrust “You” thrust “Are” thrust “Mine” thrust “All” thrust “Fucking” thrust “Mine!” As the last word spills from his lips he literally explodes as I feel the warmth of his seed burst into my belly. He kisses me, “Cum now, Princess, for Daddy!”

   “Y…yes,” I scream as he thrusts once more and I explode tightening around his slowly softening cock and he spurts a little more triggering a smaller orgasm of my own before I fall limp against the bed. His hands release my wrists and I quickly wrap my arms around his neck pulling him to me. “Thank you, John. You treat me so well.”

   “Anything for you, Baby,” he smirks before slowly pulling out of me. As he does, I feel the sensation of something trickling out of me and I blush realizing it’s our release. John smirks slowly taking his hand using two fingers to catch the release. He holds his hand out to me that is coated with our combined cum, “Have a taste?” Just like last night and the whipped cream I grip his hand and suck his fingers into my mouth. The salty bitter taste of us is downright wonderful and I moan around his fingers. “You’re so goddamn perfect, Y/N.”

   I lay back as he moves off the bed. It hits me then how wonderfully sore I am and how much energy I’ve got. I close my eyes as he leans over kissing me softly before pulling the sheet back up over me. “Thanks, John.”

    “Rest a minute while I go ran us a bath and I get your bags from upstairs,” I nod as he chuckles cuddling back into the pillow that smells so much like him. I’m covered in sweat, saliva, and cum and I should be grossed out but I’ve never been happier. I’m not sure how long he’s gone before he returns gently shaking me, “Come on Y/N. Let me clean you up.”

     John picks me up like a new bride, which startles me, but I snuggle in kissing his chest, “So strong. I wish we can take a bath together.”

      He chuckles again, “We can Princess. Take a look.” He leans over slowly lowering me into the hot water of the bath. He’s absolutely right though because the tub is huge. “I’ll let you in on a little secret but I love taking baths.” I scoot up as John steps in and sits down behind me. His legs wrap around me and John pulls me back to his chest turn the water back on until the tub is filled.

     “I’m never leaving this tub,” I moan as the hot water soothes my aching muscles from our trysts.

     “I like that idea,” John pushes me up a little. “Now I grabbed your body wash from your bag and I’m going to clean you up, okay? You just relax and let me take care of you.”

     I nod as he grabs a washcloth allowing him to bath me. He washes me from head to toe and massages at my muscles and around any area, he may have hurt in the process. Sure enough, I have small finger shaped bruises on my hips, the love bit on my inner thigh, a small bruise from where he took me over the counter last night, and my wrists are still a little red where he held them. He’s extra careful over these spots but I’m proud of them and tell him so. Once I’m clean and he’s washed the last bit of shampoo from my hair I turn climbing to my knees and begin washing him. It says something of his stamina when he’s already getting hard again. I wrap my hand around his cock as he groans at the contact. 

    “Little girl as much as I want it, we don’t have time for another go. They’re already going to be wondering what took us so long,” he says although the disappointment is evident in his voice.

    “Challenge accepted,” I smirk turning letting some water out of the tub before climbing onto John’s lap kissing him and sucking on his bottom lip. While we’re kissing I wrap my hand around him giving a few strokes before I lift slowly lowering myself on to him not stopping until he’s completely inside me. There’s a burn but thankfully I’m still feeling loose from earlier. John pulls away groaning as I slowly move up and down.

     “Good girl, Y/N.” His hands find their way to my ass squeezing my cheeks as I work him inside me. This time I take my time and it feels more sensual less needy. It’s almost too much as his eyes refuse to leave mine. Our foreheads are pressed together as I slowly ride him. Neither of us are prepared for our orgasms but I explode tightening around him as he finally comes with me. As we slow he moves his arms up pulling me to him and I wrap mine around him nuzzling into his neck just inhaling his scent. “I think you’ve ruined me.”

    “I know for a fact that you’ve ruined me for anyone else John Winchester,” he smiles at that and then the sound of a cell phone ringing in the distance reminds us that we do have people waiting. After that everything moves quickly between dressing and making his bed. I slip my bathing suit on under my black summer dress and grab my bag waiting for John by the door.

    “Alright, you ready Princess?” John asks pulling on his an old baseball cap. He looks good in his jeans, and a simple white t-shirt. He looks me over like I do him before he’s on me pressing me against the door. The kiss is hot, demanding, damn near primal as he shoves me against the door. His hands are carding in my hair and pulling just enough to make me gasp into his mouth. I dig my hands into his ass trying to pull him closer already filling his cock hardening as it’s pressed against.

     “No wonder you didn’t answer your phone,” a voice calls causing John and I to jump apart like teenagers. His hat is now on the floor and my gloss is smeared all over his lips which are read and swollen while his clothes are disheveled. I can’t imagine I look much better as we look up to meet Sam’s eyes as Jess stands behind him in shock.

      “I…I can explain,” I offer suddenly feeling like I can’t breathe under their gaze.

      “I sure as hell hope someone does,” Jess frowns moving to stand beside Sam. “What the hell, Y/N?”

        _Shit!_ I think to myself as my chest starts hurting and it gets harder to breathe. I haven’t had a panic attack in a long time but I think this is what’s happening. I fall back against the door murmuring trying to explain as all three faces grow concerned.  I close my eyes as the room starts to spin and the last thing I hear is John calling my name before everything fades to darkness.


End file.
